


Four times Spock started the ozh'esta when he lost track of Jim and the one time McCoy called him out on it

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, Hurt!McCoy, I swear, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Spock and McCoy arguments, Vulcan Kisses, Vulcan Language, no matter is happening they are bickering, old married mcspirk at the end, ozh'esta, that is all they do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10441440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: Based on a post I wrote on tumblr. And oops, this turned into a McSpirk story in every way.





	1. Desert

It was their first five year mission,  Spock and Jim had bonded. McCoy was blissfully happy that his two flirty-as-hell best friends had finally eloped together. Spock and Jim made out  on the hot sands of Vulcan. Nearly died because of it, if it were not for the resourceful, reliable medical hand of McCoy. They were nearing the end of their first five year mission. Hikaru was eying  becoming a lieutenant commander, an upgrade from lieutenant, and Pavel was looking forward to be part of the security track. Things hadn't changed, except for Christine and Nyota marrying. T'Pring become a lieutenant science officer aboard the Enterprise. The obvious signs of flirtation between Nyota and T'Pring and Christine. Frankly, that was getting on his nerves.

They had yet to resolve this sexual tension and the amount of blushing was ridiculous. Christine could hardly speak when it came to being around T'Pring. Suddenly, she was clumsy. Suddenly, she stuttered. Suddenly, she didn't have the ability to speak coherent sentences. McCoy made it his mission to keep his nurses in tip top shape in sick bay. To help Christine, he did this by reorganizing her schedule for the time that most science officers would come in. Her feelings were getting to the job. At least he didn't let his feelings for Jim and Spock get in the way. Sheesh, at one point he had been like Christine in his youth when it came to Jocelyn. A bitter reminder, never the less, but annoying that she hadn't walked up to the science officer. For example, he was going to lead the charge into a three way date for the women starting tomorrow. With help from Charlene Masters.

He preferred to have help from other women when it came to making one of their own confront their feelings. It was a personal, intimate touch to the conversation. Every woman was different and unique so he got in the experts, their best friends. Such as Masters. He wasn't quite sure if he knew the nurse, the communications officer, and the science officer well enough to orchestrate it himself. Sure, he made Christine and Nyota date by his own intervention. But this was different. He decided that before the transporter sent his pattern down to a Class M Planet. Sand was drifting over several dunes that were hill like in nature. He saw a cactus in a unusual spot near a clasp of dried, dead weeds. There were other catcuse littering the landscape. McCoy wiped a bead of sweat off a brow. The sun was pounding against the away team. Spock gave his report of the scenery to the captain. Jim marveled at the scenery. One of the security officers sneezed, twice.  There were lifeforms on this planet located in a circular area where vegetation was plentyful nearby. 

Spock was scanning what seemed to be a large dark scorpion with his tricorder.

"This reminds me of Vulcan," McCoy noted.

"It is not meant to be that way," Spock said. "fifty percent of this planet is covered in plant life," Spock stood up from where he had knelt. "The desert is synesthetic made by unknown means and could be the result of improper and outside forces of husbandry."

"So a field of corn can become this if it wasn't taken care of?" McCoy asked. "synthetically."

"And locusts," Spock said. "indeed."

"Ah ha," McCoy said. "I seem to recall wind is a notable factor."

"And erosion," Spock added.

"Science," McCoy said. "why would someone ontentionally make a desert?"

"To explore how a population would deal with unexpected changes like this," Spock said.

"That is a terrible way to explore population control," McCoy said.

"Environmental control," Spock corrected said. "a controlled experiment that likely was a success."

"All right, environmental control," McCoy said.

"this likely has been going on for thousands of years," Spock gestured toward the dead plant. "that is not grass."

"Then what is it?" McCoy asked.

"That is a tree branch," Spock said.

"Now, you don't meant to tell me that this use to be a forest," McCoy said.

"Sixty-three point seventy-seven percent likely," Spock said.

"Hey Jim---" McCoy started.

McCoy looked around noticing they were surrounded by three security officers and there was not a sign of Jim lurking. He could feel his heart beating against his chest. He could hear his blood rushing in his ears. Normally, McCoy didn't get terrified because Spock was always with him. The officers, Hallister, Chon, and Erson were looking around with hands on the handles of their phasers. It was quite alarming that Jim wasn't around. They were on attire that allowed them to stand the heat on the planet consisting mostly of lacking sleeves on their uniform, tons of sun screen, and hats that were the color of their tracks. Save for McCoy who wasn't wearing one. 

"Where did Jim go?" McCoy asked.

Spock looked over.

"I believe he went over the sand dune to catch the sun hat you brought," Spock said.

"Why you little shit, I didn't bring a sun hat!" McCoy said.

"Yes, you did,"  Spock said

"Did not," McCoy argued back.

"Sir," Hallister said.

"Uh," Chon said.

"That is entirely---" Erson  started to say.

"True," Hallister finished.

"That is quite ridiculous," McCoy said.

"And quite illogical," Spock agreed. "That is what I told you on the bridge."  McCoy angerly bounced in defeat. The Vulcan was right.

"Okay, let's check if he is over there," McCoy said, heading off in the direction of the towering sand like mountain.

He could feel the sand in his boots were getting under his toes. His eyes winced. Everyone was dripping sweat. They had bottles lining their belt save for McCoy who had a dozen in his medical sack. The security officers followed after the doctor as did Spock. They peered over the sand like mountain to see a trail of foot prints leading to another mountain. McCoy went after the trail of foot prints grumbling to himself and generally making comments along the lines of going to kill the captain. Spock understood that this was a figure of speech but yet, it brought a sense of alarm. They went over two sand dunes to find a bustling village of some sort laying below them with people wearing garments that resembled dresses wearing hoods and layered attire. The crew went down to the busy market place.

"Jim!" McCoy called. "Get your bubble ass back here!"

"I believe the crowd is too loud for him to hear," Hallister said.

"Your words fell on deaf ears," Erson said.

"The captain is not deaf," Spock held his two fingers out. 

"Not yet, anyway," McCoy agreed.

Suddenly, Jim appeared out of thin air completing the gesture, "Bones, your sun hat."


	2. Forest

"The ending is ambiguous, Spock," McCoy said. "if they went to werewolf territory that would have disgraced the entire franchise and turned it from vampire into werewolf genre--"

McCoy fell through a trap with a scream. They were on their second five year mission, circa 2270. Why did he let the man convince him to decide otherwise? McCoy had been planning to resign from star fleet and enjoy what was left of his life on this quadrant. He couldn't spend his golden years in space, forever, anyhow. He landed on his side on the floor. He felt pain from the side of his chest. He felt almost out of breath. He felt dizzy as he heard another body thud alongside him. Then there was  softer thud that came with what sounded to be Jim's gasp.  It was dark in whatever that they had landed. He was scared. Utterly, actually, terribly scared. His heart was pounding against his chest. He was experiencing pain coming from his chest.

"Doctor!" Pavel shouted.

Why did he have to fall in the middle of a forest?

"Commander?" Pavel added. Jim groaned, loudly.

It was such a cliche that there was a trap in the middle of the goddamn forest.

"Captain!" Hallisk added.

With Jim and Spock of all people.

"We are fine, Mr Chekov!"  Jim called.  The pain was a familiar one. One that he had faced for the past four and a half past years in space. "Mr Spock. . ."

"Doctor, Mr Spock, Captain--" Erika said.

"Run, and that's an order," Jim replied, as the sounds of shouting were heard.

"Lets go!" Chekov shouted.

They went past the hole.

McCoy felt his communicator was broken. He felt around to feel the shattered pieces pressing against his butt. He quickly slid it out with a yelp. He turned over feeling out of breath. It was painful to take a breath. McCoy felt sick to his stomach. He turned over then puked along his side. A hypo could not take care of this sickness but it could take care of feeling the pain. Pain killers. To think he would need pain killers, actively, for this away mission. He could last a few hours. They were running from the natives of the planet that they had visited. McCoy couldn't feel the ability to prop himself up. He coughed into his hand, excessively, feeling pain in his chest every time he breathed.

"I am fine, captain," Spock said. "are you adequate?"

"Waist doesn't hurt as much for landing on you," Jim said.

"Adequate landing, captain," Spock said, Spock propped himself over the doctor. "I am not sure about the doctor." McCoy felt his consciousness waver. He felt his body moved over to a different part of the landing while smelling his breakfast. It was disgusting. To think he ate it for breakfast. He felt a hand place place itself on the side of his face while seeing darkness. "Doctor, you need to relax yourself," Spock's deep, beautiful voice soothingly told him.

McCoy's eyes squeezed shut then he felt Jim's large hand placed onto his shoulder.

" _Says the Vulcan who was arguin' over the lost boys,_ " McCoy argued.  " _that movie was a master piece in the world of vampires. It's better than the--"_ he coughed. "t _wilight franchise_."

" _That is a movie and highly illogical given the way it was made_ ," Spock said. McCoy's eyes were still shut.  He coughed.  " _vampires would not lurk in a forest that blinds people with the lighting of their leaves._ "

" _You are a tall thin pole of a bean, ya know?"_ McCoy  asked.

" _I am well aware of that,_ " Spock said. " _we are engaged in a mind meld,_ " McCoy coughed. He could not hear if Spock was coughing.  " _unlike humans, Vulcans are more dense and more resilient against falls._ "

" _Your communicator?_ " McCoy asked.

" _I believe it is broken,_ " Spock said.

" _Okay, don't carry me bridal style,_ "  McCoy said. He felt concern for the Vulcan.

" _I am fine,_ " Spock said.

" _Oh really?_ " McCoy asked. " _The last time I heard that  I had to fix the knee fracture of  T'Plass the engineer._ " He heard Jim's voice and Spock's briefly for a time talking about his knowledge and his hyposprays.

" _I am fine,_ " Spock said. McCoy felt a smooth, but hard surface against the side of his neck. He heard the sound of hands rummaging through his knap sack.

" _The hell you are!_ "  McCoy replied, as the pain from his ankle and chest dimmed down. He could feel a headache coming from Spock's side of the mind meld.

"I can manage," now Spock's voice sounded close instead of in his head.

His eyes were feeling heavy as he attempted to open them. How far did they fall? They normally didn't fall that hard. He couldn't hear the conversation transpiring between the men but the words "One. . . of us. . . lead", "exit", "tunnel", "civilization. . . likely. . . used this extensively. . ." He could feel hands on his legs and on his back.  He could hear the heart beat belonging to the Vulcan. McCoy's baby blue eyes opened to see brown scenery around them. Jim high in the lead.

McCoy hacked, extensively, feeling not a tinge of pain.

"Are we in a shit cavern?" McCoy asked.

"No," Jim was fighting back laughter.

"You are being illogical," Spock said.

"It looks like a cavern," McCoy said.

"You are dizzy," Spock said.

"You look like you have two heads," McCoy said.

"Doctor?" Spock raised an eyebrow almost out of concern.

"I am fine,"  McCoy said. "my head just has a damn headache. I feel tired. . ."

"You should rest,"  Spock recommended.

"Nah uh," McCoy said.

"Rest," Jim said. "that is a order."

"You are not my mother," McCoy said.

"I am your superior officer, doctor," Jim said. "and whose your mother? We should around to meeting her."

"Mmmh," McCoy said, as his eyes drifted to a close. "Her name is Eleanor and she does not tolerate no ones shit."

"Your father must have been so proud to have known her," Jim said.

"Mmmh. . ." McCoy purred in the science officers arms against his warm chest.

McCoy's eyes closed and snored himself into oblivion. Warmth, and darkness, was his comfort. He felt like a little boy running through a field of sun flowers feeling the wind beat against his face. He could hear Jim and Spock calling each other by endearing names. He saw images of them, while running in the field, on a lounging chair together cuddled with Spock's arm around the man's waist with Jim's head under his chin. Ashayam, ashaya, t'hy'la, and t'nash-veh ashalik. Soft, yet vulnerable. McCoy was laughing until he came to a terrifying scarecrow. It made him come to abrupt stop crash landing onto his back with a hard thud. Light pierced through his eyes. He slowly opened his eyes. He could see greenery all around them. Spock was standing in the middle of the clearing holding a fallen, long tree branch in one hand being cautious. It lacked branches.  He noticed the man's uniform seemed to be torn. Spock's tricorder was laid in the middle of what seemed to be a campfire.

The pain in McCoy side had returned.

"Ah!" McCoy cried in pain.  Spock turned in the direction of the doctor. 

"Do not move, Doctor," Spock warned.

"Where are we?" McCoy asked.

"I believe we are in the part of the forest where the trees are thick," Spock said. "the bears have six legs," McCoy raised an eyebrow. Spock came close that McCoy could see that he had dried green blood in the tears of his uniform. "Their fangs are four inches long. They look like a lion than a bear and they lack a tail. Surprisingly, they are not as strong as Vulcans."

"Spock, are you okay?" McCoy attempted to lean forward. He hacked, again, loudly yet painful.  "Ah!"

Spock came over the man's side.

"I told you not to move," Spock said, leaning him back against the treebark.

"You are hurt," McCoy said. "I can fix that. . ." McCoy took out a wide, long piece of a leaf then leaned forward at the Vulcan's shoulder. He wrapped it around the Vulcan's shoulder then tightly knotted it up. It covered his entire shoulder where it stopped at the elbow. "There!" McCoy pat on the bandaid. McCoy gave a smile as he leaned back with a wince against the tree bark. "Improvisement until we get back to the ship."

"We may have gotten separated from the captain," Spock said. The camera backed into the forest.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN  JIM LOST YOU?" Flocks of birds flew away from the trees.  "AM I IN A ALTERNATE UNIVERSE? JIM NEVER LOSES YOU!"

"We went through two different tunnels," Spock said. "and we were being chased by the ingenious lifeforms equivalent to big foot."

"I told you big foot is real," McCoy cracked a smile. He coughed into his hand. Spock steadied the man against the tree bark. "ya got good bedside manner, Spock."

"Doctor," Spock said. "would you prefer to be resting than awake?"

"Don't ya dare nerve pinch me," McCoy said.

"It will do more harm than good with you being awake," Spock said. "I do not wish for you to lose your voice." McCoy glared back at the Vulcan. "or get hoarse from coughing as the last time you did."

"I was sick," McCoy said. "and I was off duty for two days."

"Mr M'Benga informed me of your illness," Spock said. "and your reluctance to take cough drops."

"You didn't have to come to my quarters and drop it into my lap,"McCoy said.

"The captain ordered me," Spock replied.

"Uh huh," McCoy said. "I was going to get better."

"Your voice would not have improved without the aid of certain products," Spock said.

"It was a bad cold,"  McCoy said.  McCoy coughed feeling Spock keeping him straight against the tree bark by his shoulders. He brought his hands to his mouth where he covered it.  Every time he breathed there was a pain in his ribs. "I could ride it out with antibiotics."

"Ashali---Doctor," Spock said, seeing through the facade. "you are not well. You need rest."

"I got enough rest," McCoy said. "how lon' I been out?"

"Twelve hours," Spock said.

"Twelve hours,"  McCoy said.

"Twelve hours," Spock repeated, with a nod.

"The pain not bad as it was," McCoy said. "I am surprised Jim hasn't found us. . . yet. . ." He cocked up an eyebrow toward the Vulcan. "do you keep movin' the camp site?"

"Negative," Spock said. "we must remain where we are."

"How logical," McCoy said. "he is goin' to find us any minute now."

"Likely two hours and thirty-three minutes," Spock said.

"Is that what you keep tellin' yourself?"  MdcCoy asked.

"Affirmative," Spock said.

"Spock," McCoy said. 

"Yes?" Spock said.

"I don't deserve someone like you watchin' over me," McCoy said.

"Keep telling yourself that, Doctor," Spock said. "as you are wrong."

"You say that to Jim when he is sick?" McCoy asked.

"Plausible," Spock said.

Spock came over to the fire making sure it was well lit. There was several stones rounded around it. The pain in his chest was throbbing. Breathing was difficult. He felt like he wanted to stop breathing all together in order not to feel pain. But he was on a away mission and he was a chief medical officer. He couldn't bow down to pain like that. He watched Spock's figure as his eyes started to drift shut. He didn't feel sick but the dizziness had faded. He looked over feeling difficulty breathing. McCoy saw a lion like figure hiding in the bushes eating something.

Something gray and blue but small and long. Had to be some kind of salmon native to the planet. It had lion like eyes, cat like ears, and green fur instead of yellow or brown fur. He could not see the eyes. He noticed the six shapes along its side. The front two feet, the middle feet, and the back feet.  He felt his skin run cold. What if the beast decided to come and attack Spock again? The bear like lion licked its lips staring off in his direction. Every breath that McCoy took felt painful. Spock looked up from the fire appearing to be concerned but highly alarmed with a head. His face was blank but his eyes showed emotions. Spock returned to the man's side taking out a hypospray from the knapsack.

"As I said before," Spock said. "you need rest not worrying about me." Spock applied the hypospray along the man's neck.

"Ah," McCoy said. "I am not a sleeper when it comes to sufferin'." Spock stared at the doctor, contemplating.

"Tell me more about your mother," Spock said.

"She . . . is a . . ." McCoy paused inbetween. "a tank. Body wise. She is like me, but black, and . . . oh my god. . . she was gorgeous."

"Was?" Spock asked.

"She died last year," McCoy said. 

"Tushah nash-vah k'du," Spock said. "I did not know of her passing. . ."

"What was the first part?" McCoy painfully laughed. "You said in Vulcan."

"My apologies," Spock said. "I grieve with thee."

"That funeral . . .  took the life . . .  outta me," McCoy said.  "I realized . . .  that life . . . was short. I had to . . .  make memories with my daughter . . . that she will . . ." He paused, adjusting to the pain that was fading. "remember fondly. . . to remember me by. Not just as the father who was out in space all the time or helpin' others. That is why I took personal leave for a month." McCoy briefly closed his eyes. "my father was the stubborn one and a sweetheart at best. He wasn't the grumpy one in the family." McCoy fondly smiled. "Mother was." He laughed.

"What was your father's name?" Spock asked.

"David  . . . Andrew  . . . McCoy," McCoy said. "Mother called him 'Dam'."

"That is a unique nickname,"  Spock said.

"Yeah," McCoy said. "I asked . . . why she didn't call him. . .  Andy."

"Because it was illogical," Spock said.

"That is what she said to me," McCoy said. McCoy coughed, unexpectedly, into his hand. He looked over toward Spock. "when I lose my life on one of these away missions. . . .  you better take care of him."

"As you wish," Spock said, with a nod.  He sat next to the doctor. "Doctor, are you aware of the studies of cat purring helping the sick recover?"

"Very aware," McCoy said.

"May I test that study on you?" Spock asked.

"Don't get a bear kit," McCoy said, earning a eyebrow raise from Spock. 

"I will not," Spock said. "as that is highly illogical and dangerous."

"All right, don't know where you'll get a cat though," McCoy said.

Spock sat down next to the human and began to purr. The purr was a deep but catlike sound. His eyes started to grow heavy. Vulcans were essentially alien cats without the cat ears or the tail or the fur all around them. Spock was a hairy Vulcan, much like any Vulcan, as McCoy felt himself slid onto the man's shoulder. He felt at peace and safe. When he reopened them, Spock was gone and the flames were extinguished. The birds were singing. He could hear the sounds of frogs going "rib-ribbit". He saw a unusual squirrel like creature with a black mohawk chewing on a large acorn. It was interesting for the least. His eyes looked up to see the fire pit was destroyed. The whole place seemed to have been ransacked. He was covered partially by a mass of leaves. His chest felt sore. How long had he been out?

Breathing was difficult, otherwise, but he had to get up.

McCoy leaned forward balancing himself up.

He fell to his knees then coughed into his hands. The pain in his chest flared up. His eyes winced in pain. Spock should have came to his side and requested that he rest. The silence was unsettling to the doctor. He needed water. Immediately. McCoy got up again feeling around for his knapsack. Where was Spock? His throat felt dry. And then he coughed into his hand. His chest ached. McCoy cleared his throat.

"Spock," McCoy croaked. "Spock?"

He looked around.

"Spo--awk--ock!" McCoy called again.

His voice echoed back.

"Typical," McCoy said. "just typical."

He felt wobbly getting on his feet. He used the nearby treebark to straighten himself out. He wasn't straight. Not remotely close to being straight. He was crooked as a tree that was growing in the wrong position. He walked forward observing his surroundings noticing the scraps of blue uniform on the floor. His thoughts started to get grim. No, not Spock, too! He briefly winced his eyes lowering himself down to the level of the uniform fabric. It was blue. Soft and flat. He propped himself up. It felt difficult to breath as he wandered away from the campsite. Sure, Spock told him to remain but it was destroyed. As though there was a fight. And it would not make sense to remain when the culprit might return. He could hear the growls of what sounded like a lion. McCoy bolted for it.

He looked over his shoulder to see the animal coming after him.

 _This is not how I imagined myself to go!_ McCoy thought, _I hate this planet!_

McCoy saw a fallen tree in his path.

 **Oh shit!** McCoy panicked.

He saw another tree that lead up  to a tipped over tree stump lodged against it leading up to a big, huge, towering tree.

 _Can lions climb?_ McCoy thought, _let's test that thought._

McCoy followed the collection of trees, climbed his way up, and made it to the top where he sat on the heavy, but flat edge of a tree branch. McCoy could see everything now from the distance. he saw a distant red torch that were joined by others. Oh, the rescue party. Finally making their way to this part of the forest. He should never go camping with Jim and Spock for the foreseeable future on a alien planet because all that will happen is this all over again. He coughed into his hand, loudly.  He was breathing in a way that didn't feel painful to McCoy. There was light pain in his chest. He was covered in his own sweat. He saw a familiar figure in the distance. The lion-bear hissed scratching at the tree bark walking around in circles.

"Suck it!" McCoy flipped his middle finger at the animal.

The lion-bear turned away and strolled their path a different direction.

"Doctor!" it sounded like Spock.

"NICE TO HEAR --" McCoy coughed.  "YOU," he coughed, yet again. "HOW'S YOUR DAY GOING?" McCoy sarcastically asked.

Spock came close into view in the white regulation variation of his uniform. McCoy could not see if the Vulcan had been injured from this distance in the dark but there were shapes of leaves on his upper limbs such as his chest, arms, and shoulder. Spock had his hands behind his back appearing to be bewildered at the successful climb that had the doctor had to make.

"I am not satisfied with how you disobeyed my order," Spock said.

"The camp was destroyed, so it was illogical to stand by it," McCoy said.

"No, it wasn't," Spock argued.

"Yes, it was!" McCoy argued back.

"No, it was not, doctor!" Spock replied.

"Then tell me why your jacket was in shreds all over the place?" McCoy asked. "You fought the lion bear."

"Not exactly," Spock replied.

"Yes, you did," McCoy said. "that is why you have more leaves on you!"

"If that is what you like to believe," Spock said. "I found the rescue team and Jim."

"Oh good," McCoy said. "Pavel is not going to let it down when he sees me up here."

"I was leading them to your general location when The Green Beast went on its dine," Spock said.

"Green bear," McCoy said. "and this one can't climb."

"Such a shame," Spock said.

"Tell me you didn't lose Jim again," McCoy said.  Spock looked in different directions.

"I may have lost track of him," Spock said. "and I am sure he will find the right tree."

"Right," McCoy said. "How long--" the doctor coughed. "had I been out--" the doctor coughed, again. "this time?"

"Eight hours," Spock said. McCoy noticed that Spock held his two fingers out.

Suddenly, Jim's figure came out of the wild and completed the gesture.

"Mr Spock," Jim said, almost out of breath. "you are hard to pin down in one place."


	3. Mountain

The stardate was 2273. McCoy and Spock were fleeing from the large beast. The beast was a unusual lifeform that the Enterprise crew had ever came across. One that never of its like had been seen before. The planet was capable of sustaining life but this kind of lifeform threatened the very life of those who could call it home. McCoy and Spock hid behind the boulder. McCoy was pinned to the ground by the Vulcan who were towering over him. It was hilarious. They never ended up this way before. McCoy frowned. It was Jim and Spock who usually got separated from the doctor not Spock and McCoy. Jim and Pavel were somewhere else hiding from the beast. Helene DeMaster had been killed by the beast while serving as distraction to let the two men escape.  
  
"Well, that's a compromising position we landed in," McCoy wistfully whistled.  
  
"Be silent, doctor," Spock ordered. 

McCoy glared back at the Vulcan.  
  
"I will be quiet when---" McCoy stopped once he heard the ground tremble beneath his body.

The beasts large tusks drifted above Spock's back then it raised up. McCoy could see the massive scales set along the beasts body. The large elephant like trunk felt around on his back. How was he doing it? Preventing himself from moving at the touch of another being. The beast was a blind creature that relied on sound and feeling with its trunk. It felt around Spock's thigh. Now he should have moved then uncomfortably. Suddenly, the beast turned away running away from the two. McCoy heard the ground shaking beneath him, loudly, and powerfully.  McCoy's eyes widened as the space beneath him fell. The ground giving a loud, obnoxious roar. Instantly his life flashed before him as his body started to fall from the Vulcan. Spock reached out grabbing McCoy by the hand, squeezing it, tightly then yanked him back landing in mirrored compromising position between the two men. McCoy's heart was racing. He could have died. Right before the Vulcan's eyes. The doctor moved himself to the side. 

"Why you just saved my life," McCoy said.  
  
"I am expandable, and you are not," Spock replied. McCoy rolled an eye.  
  
"Uh huh, enough of that rankin' bull shit," McCoy said, propping himself up.  He stood up noticing that there was a wide gap, a valley of the sorts, far from where they had been originally. McCoy was about to take his communicator out when a thought occurred to the man. "Say. . . ." the doctor paused earning a eyebrow raise. "can you feel Jim?"  
  
"He is irked and anxious," Spock said.  
  
"That's our Jim," McCoy said.  
  
"Mr Chekov is trying his best to comfort him," Spock said.  
  
"When is that ion storm supposed to go away?" McCoy asked.  
  
"Nine hours," Spock said.  
  
"Unstable planet with terrible storms," McCoy said. "just our luck."  
  
"It is very rare we find ourselves alone on away missions," Spock said.  
  
"Rare?" McCoy said. "I have you know I orchestrate the greatest split ups since the last time we were split together."  
  
"I do not believe so," Spock said.  
  
"Believe so," McCoy said. "with the right wordin', I can have myself partnered up with a security officer instead than with Jimothy," McCoy and Spock made their climb down the valley. It was unsafe to be on the surface during a storm. "and yes, I do manipulate him. Just for my sake only."  
  
"Doctor, that is quite unfair of you," Spock acknowledged.  
  
"Hey!" McCoy said. "At least it comes to your advantage."  
  
"May I note the chances of security officers dying on away missions and you being killed with them?" Spock inquired.  
  
"Nope," McCoy said. McCoy started to fall forward as his hand slipped. Spock reached one hand forward stopping him from falling. "You are a science officer, Spock, not a security officer and ya don't count at all."  
  
"Statically, you will not die around officers in blue and golden shirts," Spock said.  
  
"Oh come on," McCoy gained his footing in the rock once leaning forward grabbing into the nearest holes. "you are tellin' me that people just join the security track to die?" he looked over his shoulder in the direction of the Vulcan. "Because Pavel has not died yet."  
  
"That is because he is important in the life of the command crew," Spock said. "they know what they were getting to."

"What if I became a security officer instead of a doctor?" McCoy asked.

"Doctor, doctor," Spock said. "that thinking will get you no where."

"I would never have met you or Jim," McCoy said. "imagine those kids, all of them, meeting people like you two and thrivin' under it,"  the doctor was right, the Enterprise was a family friendly place with a atmosphere that promoted personal growth and carrying on duties as normal. "or servin' on away missions with you more than once."

"So you have thrived under the captain's command?" Spock inquired.  
  
"You have," McCoy said.  
  
"This is not about me," Spock said. "it is about you."  
  
"The person who has benefited the most has been Jim and you," McCoy said. "I have not benefited."  
  
McCoy was being illogical, going off the walls.  
  
"I thought you have," Spock said.  
  
"Bite me!" McCoy retorted.  
  
"Highly illogical," Spock commented. "admit it, doctor, you are more likely to die if surrounded by security officers."  
  
"Over my dead body," McCoy replied.

"You are alive," Spock said. "logically, that means you have thrived in the captain's environment."

"Shut up," McCoy said.

Which was unusual for the doctor to think about the other security officers and the statistics that they are more likely to die than anyone else on starships. But it was only because Spock had spelled it out for him. Spock looked over his shoulder toward the ground to see how far they had left. He was thankful that  the doctor hadn't opted out on becoming a security officer because that would not have been his cup of tea.  Sweet tea, to be exact.  It would have been him drinking coffee. McCoy would not have liked the field as there was constant danger. It was admitting a terrible existence but one well spent protecting the lives of others. McCoy saved lives not protected them.  
  
The numbers regarding the loss of star fleet personnel said it  to Spock: security officers are 1701% more likely than anyone else to die on a away mission.  Scotty had been injured on their last away mission that resulted in the loss of three security officers. McCoy was part of the team while Jim and Spock were not. The bridge had been tense while waiting for word from one of them to hear if they lost one of them. Jim was round up and tight regarding the idea of losing one of them or both of them. It visibly broke his adun's heart. Internally, more so, than externally. The two continued their climb down. Suddenly, Spock realized that he didn't have another hole to kick his feet in. The ground was too hard. He had the strength of three men but this was tougher. Like. . . This used to be part of a building. It was too late when his hand let go. McCoy looked over, his eyes widening. Spock noticed the broken glass as he fell. It was a fascinating observation. Spock closed his eyes hearing McCoy shouting his name. _T'hy'la, taluhk nash-veh k'du_ , Spock communicated through their bond. He experienced confusion return followed by Jim's voice calling his name out in their bond. He felt arms wrap around his waist.  
  
And then there was a loud, bone cracking crash.

McCoy landing first suffering most of the injuries first then his arms let go of the Vulcan landing to his side. Spock landed across from the human getting his uniform torn. McCoy's eyes struggled to open. His body was working overtime. He felt around for the Vulcan to feel him laid to his side. His eyes opened feeling no pain. He took out a wrap of gauze then wrapped around his legs to stop the bleeding. The body was capable of many things such as not allowing the body to feel pain until it was in safe hands. He didn't notice the cuts and scars on his torn sleeves. He didn't notice that he had long cuts along his back. Normally no one would survive that fall but a miracle was on McCoy's side. He felt a bead of blood coming down the side of his head.  
  
McCoy took out his ticorder then scanned for injuries while checking a heart beat.  
  
"Good," McCoy said. He looked up to see the clouds were gathering. He moved the tricorder back into his knapsack "It seems using myself as your pillow worked," McCoy wrapped gauze around his head in a steady circle highly aware that he may be the victim of some fractures and to keep himself from bleeding out. "Why, Spock, it seems there is hope for you, yet."

McCoy looked over to see that across was what appeared to be a door.

One that was covered in weeds.

Tree branches were hooked along it.

McCoy closed his eyes then reopened them. The last storm earlier was nerve wrecking. Spock and Jim had each other other to cling to. McCoy and Pavel just sat side by side under the large tree waiting out the storm. He crawled to the side of the Vulcan then slid him forward. Spock's eyes were closed. He was entirely focused on bringing Spock into the inside of the building. He finally realized that they were in the middle of a street. He saw a bridge up ahead that was cracked in half with rails dangling underneath it that were small and thin to the human eye from the distance. Several shapes of crushed cars. What appeared to be a motorcycle let in the middle of the road. A tipped over well persevered bus that had crashed in through a store building. Fire hydrants in a dotted line along what was the pavement.    
  
He grabbed the Vulcan by the shoulders then lifted him up.    
  
Damn, Spock was heavy.  
  
No wonder Jim hit the gym often.  
  
He had to be prepared for instances like this---McCoy should start building muscle.  
  
But getting stuck with Spock only happened rarely.  
  
And besides, he was a doctor not a athlete.    
  
"Damn it, Spock,"  McCoy said.    
  
McCoy grabbed the Vulcan by the shirt collar then dragged him with. McCoy had to pause and give him self rest. He finally reached the door after what felt like half an hour. He yanked the door open.  He slid himself in yanking Spock with. McCoy had to give it all he had. Spock's boot got caught in between the two doors. McCoy yanked the Vulcan further into the building sliding him out of the tight boot. There was a loud, ear splitting boom. McCoy dragged the  Vulcan further until they reached a desk.  McCoy collapsed to the floor looking up to see  perfectly preserved ceiling. He needed to rest. That he had to. McCoy's eyes slowly closed. He could take a nap for a minute or two. When his eyes opened again, he could only hear rain gently landing outside. McCoy propped himself up against the wooden surface.  
  
"You know how people admit to their feelin's in cliche end-of-the-world ordeals?" McCoy asked. "I have nothin' to admit."  
  
The doctor looked around.  
  
"Maybe one thin' I can admit," McCoy said. "just seein' the two of you . . .  together  . . . makes me happy."  
  
The  doctor smiled.  
  
"I was wron' . . . when I said  . . . you didn't have love in your book," McCoy said.  It was painful to speak let alone breath. How many ribs did he break? Or bones for that matter? "I know that. . . but it was said to appease  . . . your logical half," he gently pat on the Vulcan's knee. "Remember when . . . we were stranded . . .  in the forest?" The doctor had a pause gaining his breath. It was a long pase.  "Look at us," McCoy had a painful laugh. "I am repayin' the favor!"  
  
McCoy glared over toward the  Vulcan.  
  
"You better start  . . . . askin' to be slapped . . ." McCoy painfully said.  "or god help me . .   yankin' ya . . .  out of your heaven."  
  
Minutes trickled by.  
  
McCoy watched the Vulcan's chest rise up and down.  
  
Any moment it could stop in motion resting down  
  
"Slap me,"  Spock finally requested.  
  
McCoy slapped the Vulcan at the face.  
  
"That is . . . for fallin' . . . off the cliff!" McCoy said.  
  
The Vulcan's eyes remained shut.  
  
"Again."  
  
_Slap!_  
  
"Again."  
  
_Slap!_  
  
"Harder."

_Slap!_

"Harder."

McCoy gave a hard slap. Spock's brown eyes slowly opened and there was a flicker of recognition in the Vulcan's normally emotional eyes. McCoy was sat beside the Vulcan then sighed in relief that he didn't suffer any memory loss. He leaned away. He took out the small tricorder scanning the man for any abnormal diseases or bacterial infection. He looked back at the small device to see that it indicated he was perfectly healthy save for the scars. He put it back into his knapsack.    
  
"Doctor?" Spock said. "What did you do?"  
  
"I saved your green ass," McCoy said. He gave a tired, painful smile. "that is what I did." McCoy briefly closed his eyes then reopened them.  
  
"You did not have to do that," Spock said.  
  
"For Jim's sake, I had to," McCoy said. "imagine . . . . what he  . . . would do  . . . without you."  
  
"Are you on painkillers?"  Spock asked.  
  
"No, Spock," McCoy said. "it is . . .  a natural . . . miracle of the. . . human body."  
  
"You are not in pain," Spock said.  
  
"Not yet . . .  for. . .  the moment," McCoy's eyes winced.  
  
"Fascinating," Spock said, sounding intrigued.  
  
"And don't you start purrin'," McCoy said. Spock's eyebrows raised.  
  
"But they would help your bones," Spock said.  
  
"Illogical or not," McCoy said. "your boot is in the doorway," Spock's eyes went to the direction that McCoy's went. Light was pouring in. "Jim and the rescue team will find us."  
  
Spock noticed several wheelchairs at the other doorway across from them.  
  
"This used to be a hospital," Spock said.  
  
"Yes," McCoy said.  
  
"You need to be lyin' down and recovering, doctor," Spock said.  
  
"No, no,no," McCoy said. "we are not . . .  havin' a repeat  . . . of last time."  
  
"Doctor, it is logical to increase the healing process in a safe manner," Spock said.  
  
"I am healin'," McCoy said.  
  
"Jim does not believe that is appropriate," Spock said.  McCoy winced.  
  
"I believe my pain's comin'," McCoy took the Vulcan's forearm. "if I don't make it . . ."  
  
"You will make it," Spock said.  
  
"Not thinkin' . . .  of the inevitable  . . ."  McCoy said.  "is how you get past a man plausibly on his death bed?"  
  
"It is logical as you are not," Spock said. He took out a hypospray then read the name out loud. He applied it to the man's neck. Spock paused, his hands brushing against the skin of the doctor seeing the long cuts. ". . . You need extensive medical attention, doctor."  
  
"I am fine," McCoy said, as the hypo hissed against his neck. "if you were with a security officer with little to no medical training then you would be dead," he pointed at the Vulcan's chest with his index finger. "Not me. Because I, frankly, am too busy makin' no one dies on my watch while you go out explorin' into the unknown."

Spock nodded.  
  
"Following after the captain," Spock said.  
  
"And I won't always be there for you two," McCoy said, while the Vulcan put the hypospray away. "one day you will go out at once," he cleared his throat. "Some nights I have vivid dreams of you two goin' on  a away mission without me,  never comin' back, and waitin' weeks. . . and wishin'. . . just hopin' that you two come back. And then I wake up." the doctors voice was shaky and emotional. The doctor wiped a tear off. "But  I know, puttin' you two together, you can get out of any situation the universe puts you in."

Spock stared at the doctor, in the silence as the rain had lightened up, almost through his soul. McCoy waited for the Vulcan to say something, anything, about his illogical and irrational nightmares. To tell him that it was a illogical thought.  Spock placed his two fingers on the doctor's wrist while wearing the emotionless mask. Spock's emotions betrayed that demeanor. McCoy felt emotions that were not his feelings such as gratitude and sympathy. The feelings were pure and sincere. _Taluhk etek du_ , Spock's deep, rich voice carried through the doctor's mind.  
  
Then he could hear Jim's voice clear as day even though he wasn't there, _I love you, Bones._  
  
McCoy heard a purring sound coming from the Vulcan.  
  
McCoy's eyes slowly started to close.  

"Rest," Spock said.  
  
"I am glad that I met you, hobgoblin," McCoy's vision turned dark as the last thing he saw was Spock's face.  
  
"As do I," Spock replied, as the deep soothing purring lured him to sleep.  
  
 McCoy saw his life passing him as though it were through a film. From the beginning, to the middle, and then to the best parts. It went fast as it went through his life complete with background music that had lyrics. A upbeat, fitting song. Everyone's lives that he had touched and saved. There was even a moving picture of Spock and Jim dancing. A memory that he loved to replay. Perhaps, it wasn't a bad life after all. Loving Spock and Jim. It wasn't a bad life. It was a odd dream that he experienced. He drifted forward toward the bright life in his dream to see what that part of his dream was heading toward. A firm hand grabbed his wrist yanking him away from the light. His eyes opened to see Spock sitting in front of the doctor with a hand on the side of his face. The dream faded from his mind. Everything was foggy and the exact details were no longer vivid.  
  
"Ya can not stand bein' awake without me," McCoy said.

"Indeed," Spock said, taking his hand away.  "you were having a disturbing dream." Oh, great, it was a nightmare.  
  
"What kind of dream was it?" McCoy asked.  
  
"If nightmares could talk, then this one would talk a lot," Spock replied as he sat down alongside the human. "I prefer not to say."  
  
"Saw my worst fear come true," McCoy said. He noticed daylight was entering as his vision was cloudy and dark. He felt weak. His body was screaming in pain. It was as though his entire body was on fire. McCoy realized that he wasn't leaned against the wall but on a hard surface laid on his back. He could see the light pouring into the dark room through the window. The damn hobgoblin had moved his body. Spock was not wearing his blue jacket. "I understand."

"Vulcans do not dream," Spock said.  
  
"I always thought Vulcans did," McCoy said.  
  
"Negative," Spock said. "when I close my eyes all I see is darkness and feel cold."  
  
"But now, that you are sleepin' with Jim," McCoy said.  
  
"I feel warm," Spock said. "there is an unknown factor missing. . . And it bothers Jim."  
  
McCoy's eyes were heavy.  
  
"You will find out what that is," McCoy said.  
  
"We are considering leaving Star Fleet and beginning a family after the five year mission," Spock said.  McCoy had a short laugh.  
  
"I will throw a party for you two," McCoy said, then he coughed. "but I do not think Jim can accept bein' earth bound."  
  
"We will not be planet side," Spock said.  
  
"Huh?" McCoy asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"There is a assignment from Star Fleet," Spock explained. "They offered it to us around three months and eighteen days ago," Spock looked over in the direction of the doctor. "it is . . . unfortunately. . . classified."  
  
"Well, looks like I am retirin' in  few years," McCoy said. "we will probably cross paths again."  
  
"There is a chance, Leonard," Spock said.

McCoy coughed, feeling the Vulcan's warm hand placed onto his shoulder. He felt sick. He just wanted to curl up and die there. But he had a feeling that Spock would not allow that to happen. Jim wouldn't allow that to happen. Not even Christine Chapel. Not even the nurses in sick bay who were different from the ones that he served with so long ago. It felt like yesterday that there were familiar faces. Christine was the only familiar face who worked in sick bay.

"Thank you, Spock," McCoy said, tiredly and painfully. Never in a million years did he think that he would thank for a Vulcan for anything but their bed side manner. Only for their positive thoughts. 

"Negative," Spock said. Spock held his two fingers to his side and a familiar golden sleeve came forward completing the gesture. "thank you."  
  
"Doctor!" McCoy heard Pavel's voice as he returned into the dark void. 


	4. Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to under go three variations of this chapter to keep in Pavel and McCoy in the same chapter not split up from Jim. 1, underwater but split up with Spock with Pavel and McCoy accidentally getting lost. The idea became too grand to do. 2, McCoy and Pavel stranded in a cave. 3, McCoy and Pavel abducted by Romulans. 
> 
> This wrestling was well worth it.
> 
> Nemiayo na' telvan.
> 
> Thank you for reading.

Before McCoy knew it, Spock and Jim had weaseled the man into their union. They ramped up their flirting and complimenting him since the incident on the planet. Just to show how much they cared for him. Spock and Jim waited for the doctor to recover in sick bay. They gave him the right amount of personal space. They were nice to him. They made him feel like a prince. And they showered him with love whenever they got the chance. He didn't know at what point they entered boyfriend stage, then to engagement state, and to husbands state. It all felt natural and organic but highly surreal.  The stardate was 2275. The final year together in space as a family aboard the Enterprise. McCoy hadn't thought of what to do with himself after the mission concluded.

"Bones, it will be fun," Jim said.  
  
"The last time you said that, I nearly lost a leg," McCoy said.  
  
"This is not dangerous," Jim said  
  
"Spock, tell him," McCoy  said.  
  
"It was a entertaining day for the two of you," Spock said.  
  
"Yes!" Jim said.  
  
"No, it was not!" McCoy argued back. "You ended up facin' off against an alien civilization that worshipped a machine that was holding me hostage in its big, tight cold servos," the doctor shuddered at the memory coming back while rubbing his shoulders. "and I had scars for _weeks_ afterwards."  
  
"Your scars were beauty marks," Spock said.  
  
"They were not bad," Jim agreed.  
  
"I don't know what universe y'all livin' in but it wasn't," McCoy said, as Jim went over to Pavel.  
  
The feel of the metal against his ribcage. Restraining his breathing. Nearly crushing his ribs as the grip came tighter and tighter. His diaphragm being constricted. His breath becoming short.  It was more of a 'I am going to kill this human if you do not comply' rather than a hostage kind of situation. It was all too vivid. Spock reached his two fingers out to the doctor's hands and lightly touched it sending a image of Spock pinning McCoy against the wall on a a full on make out kissing along his neck while his free hand was on the man's side. McCoy was sexually aroused feeling his skin grow warm and his dick harden. McCoy wanted to tear off the man's clothes and---McCoy's eyes bolted in the direction of Spock. This was different. If anything, he sent back comfort through their bond.  Pavel was talking to the head of security. McCoy had a look of realization.  
  
Spock had revealed he was on the onset of Pon Farr.  
  
"Good god man," McCoy said. "you could have told me that earlier."  
  
"You were busy," Spock said.  
  
"In a pigs eye, I was!" McCoy said. "I was not busy."  
  
"You were filing out paperwork," Spock said.  
  
"It was a crossword puzzle," McCoy said, as his eyebrow twitched and he bounced on his toes angerly.  
  
"Pardon me, but I hear one of the scientists would like to speak with me," Spock said, walking off.  
  
"Pointy eared green hobgoblin thinks a crossword puzzle is paperwork," McCoy grumbled to himself. "I will show him what paperwork is."

McCoy's attention was diverted to a young, pleasant attractive and tall man with spikes covering his dark skinned body. The man was humanoid in nature with six fingers instead of five that held a plate holding several glasses. McCoy was in a black suit that outlined his female like figure.  He had a blue shirt that was part of the outfit while Jim's shirt variation was gold and Spock had a deeper shade of blue. The doctor smiled as our view turned to the small group that had Jim and Pavel.  
  
"And getting the culprit out will be easy," Pavel finished.  "don't you agree, kaptain?" Jim nodded.  
  
"Easy," Jim said, with a nod.

The Contastian, Mrs Elric, frowned.  
  
"This. . . destructive. . . person has been thwarting our attempts to send a person out there into space and test. . . the very important. . .crucial . . . part of warp drive," Elric said. She had curled thorns dotting the parts of her body that were revealed in the long red dress that fit her tank figure.  We notice Spock wearing a black beanie that covered the tips of his pointy green ears.  "are you sure the federal government is funding for this lure?"  
  
"Ve are sure," Pavel said, then he took a sip from the glass.  
  
"It won't be long until you fulfill the mission of this undertaking," Jim said.  
  
"And then, you won't need us once that is accomplished," Pavel said.  
  
"Are you sure, Mr Admiral?" Elric asked.  
  
"Pretty sure," Pavel said. "because then. . . well. . . the federal government can get down to business with the outsiders."  
  
"You'll have a footnote in history," Jim said.  
  
"Denny Crane, and The Admiral," Elrics said. "you will be remembered."  
  
"You don't have to put our full name," Pavel said. It was Jim's idea for his name and Pavel specifically picked The Admiral because he looked forward to be one. A dream that would take a lot of hard work to reach.    
  
"But I must!" Elric said.  
  
"You don't," Jim said.  
  
"The Admiral makes a terrible name to put down," Pavel added.  
  
"You look like a Tavel Luzerike'eich ," Elric said, looking toward the Russian.  
  
"Mr Crane," McCoy said, taking the man by the arm away from the conversation. "I have somethin' to talk about with you." Jim flashed a radiating smile back at the man.  
  
"Mr Kelley.. . ." Jim started to say  
  
"This can't be talked with a engineer," McCoy said, glaring at the captain.   Jim turned toward the two.  
  
"We will be right back," Jim said.  
  
The pair went out to the balcony away from the crowd. There were beautiful sounds made by the crickets. There were two moons in the night sky. The Enterprise was one of the moving stars in the distance. There were several houses in the distance. Powerlines dangling from pole to pole. It looked like Earth from the 21st century. There were cars that had fronts that resembled cats. Trucks that had dog like characteristics highly reminiscent of the trucks back on Earth. Nothing was very different except physically. Jim leaned against the rail enjoying the cool, warm air. There were a few clouds in the sky.  
  
"Look at it," Jim said. He looked back toward the doctor. "beautiful, is it?"  
  
"It is," McCoy said, by the man's side.  
  
"We never stay this long, willingly, to enjoy the surroundings," Jim thought out loud.  
  
"Oh yes, you do," McCoy said. "Need I remind you the plants you bring back for Hikaru?"  
  
"You don't need to, Bones," Jim said.  
  
"Jim," McCoy said. "I think Spock's. . er. . ." Jim straightened up, appearing concerned.  
  
"What about Spock?" Jim said.  
  
"He,  is in, how do I . . .  put this delicately?" McCoy said. "oh wait, I can't."  
  
"Don't put it delicately," Jim said.  
  
"It's been seven years since our first five year mission," McCoy said.  
  
"Eight, actually,"  Jim said, with a smile as he held the glass to his lips.  
  
"Seven years, Jim," McCoy said. "take a hint." Jim spat out what he had drank.  
  
"Mr Spock?" Jim said, feigning disbelief. "on a away mission knowingly compromised?"  He was bewildered. "Why would he not tell me?"

"Because he thought one of us was busy," McCoy said.

"That does sound like something Spock would do," Jim said.

"Get Spock and go to the nearest room. I don't care, closet, janitors closet, guest room," McCoy said. "Spock needs you."  
  
"But Bones---" Jim started, placing his drink on the flat concrete rail.  
  
"Someone is goin' to get hurt and they need me more than you do satisfyin' the man," McCoy interjected. "There is always next time, plumb." Jim placed his hands on the doctors slender shoulder.  
  
"This conversation is not over," Jim said. "Doctor."

"Yes, it is," McCoy said, as Jim let go and picked up the glass then headed his way back inside.

McCoy looked in the distance observing the beautiful scenery. The scene panned over to Pavel. Young and bright, his hair brown, as a thirty year old. He was watching his friends age from graceful, bright people before his eyes and it was happening slowly enough day by day that it wasn't noticable. But this was their golden years. Everyone was enjoying their lives and their careers. Pavel was shaking hands with Elric's wife complimenting on how well she had taken care of the scientist. The Contasian smiled, nodding her head back, Jim came to Spock's side holding his two fingers out and Spock returned the gesture. Everything was going smoothly to plan.  
  
"Mr Crane and Mr Crane," The reporter asked. "can you tell me how monumental this is?"  
  
"It is great, historically the greatest event in the Contasian history," Spock said. His thoughts were all ready on getting Jim rid of the clothes. His sexual fantasy was unraveling in his minds eye to satisfy himself. Even before the ozh'esta was shared between the two men. "if there is life outside then they must be logical, sound beings who come in peace," the reporter jotted down on a large notepad. "life changing for everyone involved."  
  
"It won't change for us," Jim said.  
  
"What is your jobs again?" The reporter asked.  
   
"Federal agents," Jim said.  
  
"Very special federal agents," Spock added, as their fingers intertwined together standing side by side. The squeeze of Jim's figures against Spock's palm made the sweat come down the Vulcan's green skin. Spock's cheeks turned a dark shade of green. Spock restrained himself physically using his Vulcan strength. Warmth transpired through the bond between the two men.  
  
_We should get a room, k'diwa t'nash-veh,_ Jim told Spock.  
  
"I didn't know they made a department for agents," The reporter said.  
  
_After the culprit is caught_ , Spock replied.   
  
"Under special," Jim said, nodding.  
  
_Pavel can take care of this_ , Jim said as the reporter rattled on about several departments. _Bones does not need you pushing Pon Farr to the side._  
  
_Will he join us?_ ,  Spock raised his eyebrow.  
  
_Someone has to be on the look out others do not get hurt,_ Jim replied looking over toward the Vulcan flirtatiously. _His words, not mine._ He smiled at the Vulcan.

"Oh look!" The reporter said.  
  
All the Contasians in the room faced in the direction of the drifting down like shuttle craft. McCoy entered back with a empty glass. He thanked the waiter putting his glass on the silver platter. He looked up to see the gray wide machine that resembled more of a van without wheels. There were gasps in the room as Spock and Jim started to make their way out of the ballroom. The crystal line material decorated the machine. The windows were translucent not  at all sturdy. McCoy recognized the windows as the same glass that he had sipped out of because one, the glass appeared to be thin. Two, the glass could easily be broken. And third, it didn't appear as though they had added a third layer of protective shield. The mission would be doomed without a protector.  
  
"This is the Sonic Pod modeled after my wife's vehicle," Elric explained. Her wife was in a pretty pink, flowery dress that reached down to her shoes with flowers that were soft and fluffy. She wore white jewelry around her neck.  "It is large enough for a soccer mother to sneak her children in and head into space given that it does not experience counterbalance." There was a roar of laughter around the woman. "It may also revolutionize the transportation industry as we know it. Which historically will change everyone's lives just like the invention of electricity, cars, and electronics!"

The spotlight turned in the direction of a group of men and women who had different shades of black.

"My colleagues, soley responsible for the creation of this sonic pod, are: Andrew'iech, Heleiv Vokornen, Jessieve Pottolen, Tomalov  Luzerike'eich, Britnie Lehoptilen, and  Korinstho Luzerike'eich!" Pavel noticed a woman taking a small device out of the dark purple purse strapped to her shoulder. He started to make his way away. "I would also like to thank Denny Crane, Nimoy Crane, De Kelley, and Tavel Luzerike'eich for the round of support!" There was a round of applause as the short woman in the crowd took her gun like device.  McCoy noticed the Russian speeding through the crowd.  
  
"Pardon me, go by me me, love from Mother Russia passing through!" Pavel said, as all eyes laid on the running figure.

"GLAH HEIO DUE GLAVEN GLAVELL!" The woman shouted.  
  
That roughly translated to "THEY WILL KILL US ALL" in another language native to the planet Constas. She fired at the window setting the machine ablaze. People hurdled their way toward the doors as she fired at the support beams. Pavel pounced on the woman setting her down to the floor. Parts of the ceiling fell landing on the visitors. McCoy ran to the aid of the fallen civilian then lifted the wall material off and helped the man up to his feet. Elric screamed in horror seeing her lives work falling apart before her very eyes. The sonic Pod crashed to the floor as support beams were coming down. Elric was taken by the shoulder by her wife who lead her out. First contact would not happen.  The large sea of people went past the restroom doors where Jim was about to go in to the men's room. He didn't have a say.

Pavel turned the woman over swearing in Russian. He slipped the cuffs on to the thorny woman.  
  
"You are under arrest for promoting isolation, terrorism, and vandalism," Pavel said.

"Mr Chekov!" McCoy shouted. "Get out of here!"  
  
"YHOCHI DEKODI LEWOIE DEO GLA DEE!" The woman screamed, as Pavel tossed her over his shoulder.    
  
That was also a series of expletive save for glaa stood for 'you'. Pavel went past the doctor. McCoy made sure the other occupants were getting out of the ball room. He saw a Constasian underneath moving, visibly, among the flames. McCoy speeded over in the direction of the stuck  Constasian. Spock came through the doorway appearing not at all surprised.  McCoy was soothing the Constasian down as he tried to lift the support beam up from the man's lower half. The Constasian screamed in agony. Spock quickly walked over lifting up the support beam. McCoy slid the Constasian out from underneath the support beam.  
  
"Thank you," The Constasian said, in a low voice.  
  
Spock dropped the support beam  then helped McCoy with the unusually heavy alien like man. McCoy looked over scanning for any more sights of injured or traumatized people. His head turned away toward the doorway where the three went through. The trio fled out of the building joining the crowd of people lurking outside the building watching the flames flicker out of the windows. McCoy and Spock laid the Constasian onto the bench.

Elric looked back determined at the blaze.  
  
"I have a spare," Elric said, leaned onto the shoulder of her silent wife.  "thank the stars for  making a back up."

McCoy turned in the direction of the crowd looking around for Jim.

Pavel joined the group appearing to be concerned.  
  
"Did the kaptain join you?" Pavel asked.  
  
"He is around here, somewhere," McCoy said. "just wait for it."  
  
Pavel raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Vait for vhat, doctor?" Pavel asked.  
  
Spock raised his two fingers out and then a black and golden light went past the two men returning the gesture. A small smile curled on the edge of the Vulcan's face to see the captain, again.  
  
"That," McCoy said. 


	5. old and married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is dedicated to Deforest Kelley who brought to life a fascinating and stubborn doctor. 
> 
> He dreamed of becoming a doctor, and he always shall be a doctor in Star Trek.

"Scotty, what did you promise them?" McCoy asked, as he and the well aged Scottsman were in the corner of the house.  
  
"That I would help them," Scotty said. McCoy stared at the man, exasperated.    
  
"Scotty, we are retired," McCoy said. "and we made a promise not to let  Jim stand on the bridge of another Enterprise," his eyes winced at the memory of Jim, through hologram, looking around the Enterprise B bridge appearing sad. Sadder than he had ever seen him. McCoy had gone without them as Jim had fallen sick. Spock stayed behind to take care of him. He remembered Captain  John Harriman's sacrifice to save his ship. A noble one. "And then spiral down a lane of depression."  
  
"I know but. . ." Scotty looked over toward the retired admiral who was speaking with the little children with Mr Spock. His eyes grazed over toward the doctor. "they really need your help."  
  
"How are we goin' to help them when we don not have a ship to take them to Betazed or Vulcan to deal with what emotional trauma they suffered?" McCoy asked. "these children have been pressed to be emotionless and ashamed of themselves, yanked from their families, lost their family, and if we do this. . ." he looked over from the corner of the doorway toward the children asking about Earth. He turned toward Scotty. "they may lose their parental figures."  
  
"Aye," Scotty said, solemnly nodding. "but we can try. They will nae lose their parental figures."  
  
"One of us is goin' to get killed," McCoy said,  
  
"Lenny," Scotty said. "it is 2305. We are nae goin' tae get killed." McCoy sighed.  
  
"All right, buttercup," McCoy said. "what  do you have in mind?"  
  
"We sneak them out in the market," Scotty said. "My pal and I will clean the place up so they will nae suspect the children are here."  
  
"Tell me they did not hire a bounty hunter," McCoy said, as his face grew long.  
  
"We have tae be prepared," Scotty said.  
  
". . . . Scotty," McCoy said.  
  
"Nae sure," Scotty said. "we have tae be prepared for it."  
  
"All right," McCoy said. "this is supposed to be our retirement and we still end up runnin' off Jim's insane luck to live."  
  
"It is nae luck, Lenny," Scotty said. "ye a miracle worker."  
  
McCoy came over to Spock who held his free hand out for the doctor. McCoy's palm met the Vulcan's hand and their fingers touched completing the el'ru'esta. The hand embrace between family and loved ones. McCoy sent his personal concern of this situation to the Vulcan. Spock lowered his hand. It had been forty years since they first bonded and Spock did not look a day older than what he looked like in 2285. It was almost as though age had become frozen when it did not for Jim. Jim had a rounded figure, grayed hair, and he still looked fifty. Not bad for a man his age. McCoy's hair had turned grayed but it wasn't a mess of wrinkles. He didn't look a day over the age he was in 2285.  Scotty's andorian friend, Jake Mallard, was securing them the vehicle to get away.  
  
"I passed Mr Spock's test and we still did not meet then," Jim said.  
  
"OOooh," The children gasped.  
  
"Only part of a decade later," McCoy said. "good thin' you didn't meet or Spock and Jim would have been married from the first moment I stepped off that transported," Spock and Jim shared a glance together. "Admit it!" He gestured toward the men. "you would have gotten together sooner if Spock was not on a away mission with Captain Pike."  
  
"Plausibly," Spock said. "we were different people back then."  
  
"Heck," Jim said. "I am not the same man who entered the academy. A bunch of legs and a bookworm."  
  
"Jim, you are not different," McCoy said. "you are still a bookworm."  
  
"He is not all legs," Spock said, as the children were laughing. Scotty leaned against the wall watching the three older men reflecting on old times. "mostly . . ." Spock held his hands up with his finger bend inwards toward the palm of his hand. "squishy, soft, and muscular body."  
  
Jim's cheeks were a shade of pink as he looked over toward McCoy.  
  
"Are you any different, Bones?" Jim asked.  
  
"Not at all," McCoy said.  
  
"Is the kobyashi maru still there?" one of the children asked.

"The kobyashi maru," Spock said. "I doubt it is still in practice."  
  
"It was a good one," Jim said.  
  
"Until you bypassed it to talk the Klingons down into a cease fire and being extremely friendly with them," Spock said. "you changed the Kobyashi Maru."  
  
"It was the logical thing to do," Jim said.  
  
"That it is," McCoy said, sarcastically. "I failed it. Just like every ordinary cadet."  
  
"Bones, you, in the command chair?" Jim asked.  ". . . No wonder you refused to take command of any ship."  
  
"But you said you were in the navigational seat,"  Spock said.  
  
"I didn't like it but I had to do it," McCoy said, with a shrug. "and that was a lie."

"What is space like?" a second child asked.  
  
"It is big, vast, cold, and unforgivin'," McCoy said.  
   
"Now Bones," Jim leaned forward then patted on the doctor's small, slender hand. "space isn't that way."  
  
"Always has and always will be," McCoy said.  
  
"It is fun," Spock said.  
  
"More fun than being on the ground," Jim agreed, with a nod.  
  
"Can people fly in space?" another child asked.  
  
"In space suits," Spock said.  
  
"With a jet pack," Jim said.  
  
Jim, these days, was in colorful attire.

Sweaters, jackets, shirts, buttoned up shirts, and coats.

Jim's favorite winter coat was a blue one with a light blue furry hood. Spock liked the gray one made on Vulcan. McCoy, however, took the golden one because Jim and  Spock insisting that it looked better on him. It was the only thing that prevented Jim from going out into winter and protesting that he could withstand the cold at his age and rationalizing growing up in Riverside a place where it snowed. It was so long ago that they purchased the jackets. . . Almost a lifetime ago. Back in 2293, settling down in Riverside. The winter coats were still warm and fit them. Spock wore dark attire that fit his attempt at being 'mysterious', 'bland', and 'emotionally non emotional' that was quickly changed out by  McCoy for clothes that were in the nope department. Loud, bright clothes. It was decided that Spock wore dark clothes when it came to formal events or Star Fleet events. McCoy preferred long sleeve sweaters with a 'v' neck and a buttoned up underneath.

Frankly, it was easy to spot Jim and Spock together in a crowd.  
  
But without each other, that was another story, and difficult to pinpoint where they were.  
  
McCoy could play a 'where's Spock and Jim' game any day and win.  
  
Every time.

"What was it like serving in space together?" Another child asked.  
  
"Fun," Spock and Jim said at once.  
  
"Do you want to hear the story where we accidentally came across Peter Taggart and his right hand man Dr Lazarus?" Jim asked, leaning forward.  
  
"Me! Me! Me! Me!" the other children waved their hands.  
  
"Whose Lazarus?" the children asked.  
  
"There are two types of  Lazarus," Spock said. "one, the iconic real human being brought to life by Jesus Christ." The children were curious. "The second, a  hybrid doctor derived from the Mak'Tar Species who are real who in some retrospects are like Doctor McCoy and I merged into one person."  
  
"But neither of us has a volvac sac," Jim said.  
  
"Or eats blood beetles," McCoy said.  
  
"Or has this weird toilet," Jim said.  
  
"Or has unusual marks on his head and lacks hair," Spock said.  
  
"Or has webbed toes," McCoy said.  
  
"An aquatic creature with blue skin," Spock said.  
  
"Blue blooded intelligent scientist and medical officer," McCoy added.  
  
"Without pointy ears," Spock said.  
  
"Quite a legendary man," Jim said. "rumors say that version was real."  
  
"At least none of us became pregnant," McCoy grumbled.  
  
"But we are uncles," Spock said. "weird old uncles."

"That is the part that counts," Jim said.

"Tell us the story!" The children said.  
  
"Mr Spock, how about you do it," Jim said.  
  
"You remember the most," McCoy said, with a nod.  
  
"It was in 2293," Spock began. "we were on our way to Earth to return the USS Enterprise A when a wormhole dragged in the starship despite everything that was done to prevent it. We came across a unusual crew of humans pretending to be the legendary crew of the NSEA Protector. A NTE model, New Terra  Engineering. It was the best of its kind." the children were leaning forward. "The admiral communicated with the captain of the ship, Commander 'Taggart' who recognized the admiral as someone else. The doctor and I joined the Admiral at the transporter room to greet the away team. According to Earth  customs, we were greeted warmly. A fist on their chest and bowing their heads, which was unusual, but a unique greeting. There was an alarm raised when they saw me and that's when they raised their unique phaser devices except for Captain Taggart. They were cruising in space checking on a colony of Thermians and had thought that we were the  Thermians pretending to be their cast mates. Which was a fascinating event. Commander Taggart insisted they came in peace and were "actors" for "entertainment" of their homeworld. It turned out they came from Earth. They came from our past. We discovered that the live long and prosper sign was incorporated into their society but as "By Grabthar's hammer, may you live honorably"."

"That is cool," the shortest child said.

"But it was disturbin' to hear a story that we were told was true," McCoy said. "a entire planet. Needlessly destroyed. Makin' a endangered species come to bein'."

"It was not a cool hour then," Spock added, holding his two fingers out for both his husbands by both hands.

"The good part about it was that they had saved their planet and countless others," McCoy said, as Jim and he returned the gesture.  
  
Scotty returned with a short, blue Andorian by his side.  
  
"Allo!" Mallard said, with a smile.  Heads turned in his direction. "I got the air-car."  
  
"I will continue in the car,"  Spock said.  
  
"Up you go, little ones," Jim said, gesturing the children to their feet. "up, up, up, you go."

The children slowly got up in numbers then  made their way toward the exit. The three old men shared concerned looks. The children were hybrids of notable species: Romulan/Vulcan, Bajoran/Cardassian, Cardassian/Vulcan, Vulcan/betazoid, Vulcan/Andorian, and Vulcan/Klingon, and only two of them were humans with rounded green ears and arched eyebrows that could be mistaken to be slightly slanted. Jim could feel McCoy's concern for the bounty hunters coming in and gathering the children. 

"Mr Mallard," Jim said.  
  
"Yes?" Mallard said, standing by the door.  
  
"You have a  lot of guts to do what you are doing," Jim said.  
  
"I am quite aware," Mallard said. "no one should turn children into test subjects. Not anyone."  
  
"However you met Scotty, I am glad you did," Jim said, then he gave a smile.  
  
"T'hy'la," Spock called. "etek nam-tor hal-tor."  
  
"Coming!" Jim replied. "you should visit us one of these days. On Vulcan."  
  
"I will make sure," Mallard said, with a nod. McCoy's laughter was heard.  Our camera panned to the large hovering van. The children were packing into the back end.  
  
"What is funny, adun?" Spock asked.  McCoy stopped laughing.  
  
". . . Uh Spock, ya just slipped back into Vulcan," McCoy said, with a pause in his laughter.  
  
". . . I did not mean to do that," Spock said. "and it is not amusing."  
  
"Ya are so used to verbally talkin' that you forgot to talk through the bond," McCoy said. "that is funny. Because ya haven't been usin' the bond lately due to your stressful Ambassador duties. Now that is the logic in it."  There was a pause.  
  
"I see the humor in it," Spock said.  
  
"Bet your ass there is," McCoy said, happily bouncing on his toes.

"There is a market place that has a place that allows people without passports tae get tae the shuttle port," Scotty said, as Jim slid into the front seat of the vehicle.  "ye'll need tae gae tae a tall Andorian who doesn't have his antenna and has a eye patch over his right eye. He has a goatee. He is at the strawberry stand. He will lead you and the hover-van tae the shuttle port."  
  
"Why don't you do it, Scotty?" Jim asked,  
  
"Someone has tae make sure they dae nae get on ye trail," Scotty said.  
  
"I expect to see you at the next reunion," Jim said.  
  
"Can't guarantee," Scotty said.  
  
"What is his name?" Jim asked.  
  
"Wbat Torka," Scotty said.

Scotty and Jim shook hands.  
  
"I will see ye at the reunion," Scotty said.  
  
"Take care, Scotty," Jim said, as their handshake ended with a smile.  
  
The hover van driver side door opened with a swing of his leg underneath it. The door slid open. Spock and McCoy went to the driver side door. The children were covered by a large massive blanket as they were laid on the floor in fetal position. The men buckled themselves up. Jim turned the GPS on. The hologram of a head lacking hair but with a boyish and girly like look appeared. Crystal blue eyes that stood out more than the lips with a white necklace around their neck.  The doors to the vehicle were closed including the packed trunk.  
  
"Directions please," the hologram said.  
  
"The market," Jim said.  
  
"Care to finish that story, Ambassador?" McCoy asked. "The children are dyin' to hear the end."  
  
"How about you finish it, doctor?" Spock inquired.  
  
"I am sorry but that away mission is foggy," McCoy said. "I do not recall."  
  
"Something about synchronizing starships to our respective time and," Jim said. "that was very shady."  
  
"But  the science behind it was questionable at best," Spock said.  
  
"Mr Spock, finish the story," Jim said, looking over toward his husband.  
  
"The doctor does remember," Spock said. Jim shook his head, bemused.  
  
"No," McCoy said.  
  
"Yes," Spock said.  
  
"No," McCoy said.  
  
"Yes," Spock said.  
  
"No," McCoy said.  
  
"No," Spock said.  
  
"Yes--Spock!" McCoy stared at the smug Vulcan in disbelief. "I am not a credible story teller."  
  
"You are a credible story teller," Spock said. McCoy pointedly glared at the Vulcan.  
  
"You were at the part where we finished explainin' the Thermians rebound on New Thermia and still around to this day," McCoy said.  
  
"Ah, yes," Spock said. "The crew were overjoyed."

"Really?" came one of the children at the back.

"Indeed," Spock began. "Nyota met her role model, Lieutenant Tawny, and we were subject to see the first inter-special relationship regarding Mr Chen and his wife Laliari who was given the name Jane Doe in reality. A fascinating revelation." The Vulcan cleared his throat. "Nyota and the actor who portrayed Tawny got along very well. Lazarus and I shared discussions regarding science, drama, and acting. We both shared a interest in it and stay in character when it came to it. The captain and the commander got along nicely and I was able to overhear the truth about the battle of Thermia." The Vulcan paused, deliberately, for dramatic effect. "Questarians had a large hand in saving Earth not just the crew of the Protector and the Thermians. In many ways, Galaxy Quest saved two species and united them. One of the security personnel recommended synchronizing the starships to their respective times and going through a wormhole in a unusual manner to send the other back. They had a good idea to send  the Enterprise back to her time without being picked up by satelites or the International Space Station. It was a logical solution to the problem despite there being chances of success and taking the Protector into the future. Captain Taggart's team was given a tour of the Enterprise before they were returned. They admired our starship and complimented it much to Mr Scotts glee. The other away team was sent back to the NSEA Protector."

"That is cool," another child said.  
  
"Captain Taggart also signed a baseball hat for Jim," Spock said. "which is perfectly preserved in the museum for Science Fiction and The Impact It has in Iowa and the World," McCoy was leaned against Spock's shoulder taking a quick snooze. "Apparently, it accidentally left with Taggart and was found, again, by a archeologist. It was well worn but it had not been torn apart by time itself or destroyed which was remarkable. Jim's initials were in the back of it as JTK. No one knows that it belongs to the captain."  
  
"And why haven't you gotten it back?" the same child asked.  
  
"Because it's a testimonial to a event that happened," Jim said. "it is best that everyone believes it's a 21st century baseball hat than the present hat that went through hell," Jim looked over toward Spock.  "which I fortunate recall that we didn't go through hell the last time we spent time on Earth in the past."  
  
"Admiral," Spock said. "you forget the time that the doctor was stranded in the past."  
  
"Now that was hell," Jim said, bitterly as his thoughts went back to the woman.

Edith Keeler. Spock suspected that Jim and Edith Keeler were the same souls. The same person. He used to be the progressive woman. It was logical due to their characters. Even if her death could be avoided and the time stream could not be damaged, Jim would not exist and he would not be himself. The dynamic, but kind and compassionate man would essentially lose his soul in the process.  His entire character changing before everyone's eyes into a entirely different person. At least, theoretically. It disturbed Spock that  Jim fell for himself. Watching him fall for her over two weeks.

It was painful for Spock otherwise.  
  
Jim was still not over the loss of the woman.

"What happened next?" the second child asked.  
  
"As the captain said, we did not use the sun slinging method as we considered that we went into a different version of a world with Galaxy Quest," Spock said. "which we turned out to be wrong. The method was similar to one that appeared in  Galaxy Quest to merge both ships together into one." Spock twirled his finger into a circle. "With that we were transported back into our present after being launched into the worm hole," Spock paused, considering, how  the results afterwards were. "the Enterprise was subject to minor damage and engineer had its fair share of damage. The bridge was intact except for some panels were burned due to the wormhole being unstable at the time we went through it. The other ship was built for a wormhole the Enterprise, however, was not as it did not go on regular visits into a wormhole."

The hover-van came to a stop.  
  
Jim poked his head out the rolled down window scanning for the figure that Scotty described.  
  
"Jim, how about you and Spock go out then look for the next part of the railroad," McCoy said.  
  
"Sometimes, doctor," Spock said. "you baffle me with your  wording." Spock held his two fingers out and McCoy's two fingers returned the gesture.  
  
"That is not actually a bad idea," Jim said.  
  
"Andorian with a eye patch and has a goatee at the strawberry stand," Spock said. "without antennas." The  sound of unbuckling was heard in the hover-van.  
  
"We're ready to go then," Jim said, making his way out of the van. "and stay down."  
  
"Why would anyone stand up in this vehicle?" McCoy asked, with disgust in his voice.  
  
"Love you, too, Bones!" Jim said, as Spock followed him out. The man shut the door.

McCoy watched leaned against the window watching the two men vanish into the crowd. He could feel the flare of heated admiring coming from Jim and Spock's sappy thoughts but actually the feel of them through the bond slipping into Jim's part. McCoy mumbled closing his eyes attempting to enter sweet darkness. The sound of a squeak jerked him awake highly alarmed leaving the imprint of the side of his face on the window. He rubbed his eyes looking over hearing the children scolding each other. Children could not sit still. They should have been put in sitting down but wouldn't that leave not enough room for the eleven children? McCoy looked over then to the screen. The warmth and content from the bond had all but faded. All he felt was excitement through the bond. Jim, probably. And certainty, which was coming from Spock's end. He shifted from side to side trying to regain the position that allowed him to fall asleep in the first place. The doctor was annoyed.

McCoy looked at the time.  
  
It had been thirty-three minutes since Jim and Spock left.  
  
"Damn it,  y'all," McCoy said, annoyed. "how can searchin' for one person be difficult?"  
  
"Did he just swear?" the same second child asked.  
  
"No," McCoy said. "I did not. Got a problem with that?"  
  
"Then what did you just say?" the third child asked.  
  
"Dam," McCoy said, he wiped a tear off. Spock had been insisting that he visit his brother, Sybok, to help him get over the guilt of doing a mercy killing. Perhaps, he was right. The thought of his father, David, made him emotional. Fine, McCoy thought to himself, I will do it. "my pa's nickname."    
  
"Awww," the children whined.  
  
"I will be right back," McCoy said, looking over toward the children. " Don't get wild in there."  
  
He saw several pairs of eyes, the ones in the front, glaring through right at him. It became clear that they had reorganized themselves during the time that he had fallen asleep. He pressed  button underneath the screen which turned the windows to a pitch black color. McCoy laughed, getting out of the van. His foot got stuck trying to get out and he landed face first on the grass. McCoy rolled an eye. He then turned around, halfway up, and slid his foot out. Damn old age.  He heard the children laughing. McCoy got up then closed the vehicle with a loud smack. He made his way into the market seeing Vulcans among the crowd. Where was Jim and Spock? He didn't see them. He started to panic. Where the hell did they go? Ah, damn it, they had blended in.  There were pairings of Vulcans and humans standing side by side at the stations. McCoy put on his glasses to see everyone right that had a string that hooked along his ears.  
  
McCly went forward looking around until he saw Spock, standing there, appearing lost.  
  
"Nashaut," McCoy said, once he approached his husband. McCoy reached his hand out starting the el'ru'esta where their palms and fingers met. Spock's lost demeanor resolving into a calm, non-emotional yet familiar facial expression. He was recomposed to his usual, public attitude.  
  
"Ashayam," Spock said, tilting his head.  "why are you here?"  
  
"Children," McCoy said. "and it's been half an hour."  
  
"Oh," Spock said. "I believe it has been forty-three minutes, doctor, not thirty."  
  
"Why you pointy eared computer!" McCoy said. "daylight savin's time was eliminated last year."  
  
"That  I was not aware," Spock said.  
  
McCoy rubbed his forehead with a sigh then lowered his hand.  
  
"Where is Jim?" McCoy asked.  
  
"Over there," Spock gestured to a station, where Jim is not there.  
  
"Spock," McCoy said. "use your ozh'esta signal."  
  
Spock raised slanted, but baffled eyebrows.  
  
"Hinek, the Vulcan kiss is not a signal," Spock said.  
  
"Your very own Batman signal and you are denyin' it," McCoy said, sharing an eye roll. "Any time where ya lose track of Jim, you hold your two fingers out then your bondmate comes out of the wild and completes it."  
  
Spock's eyebrows lowered.

"I do not believe that happens the way you say it does," Spock said, holding his two fingers out to his side  
  
Jim popped out of the crowd completing the gesture.  
  
"T'hy'la!" Jim said, gleefully.  "You will never guess what I found!"  
  
"Oh look," McCoy said, with a bounce. McCoy had a bright smile and his eyes lit up in Spock's direction as his hands were behind his back. "your ozh'esta signal worked."  
  
**The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spock's final reply had to be edited as it felt off from the way I originally wrote and it just didn't fit to what he was saying. I hope you enjoyed this five times fic and had some laughs. dif-tor heh smusma.  
>  
> 
> Tal-kam t'nash-veh=my dear. 
> 
> Adun=husband. 
> 
> Etek nam-tor hal-tor=we are go.
> 
> Taluhk nash-veh k'du= I cherish you. 
> 
> Ashalik=darling.
> 
> Taluhk etek du=we cherish you. 
> 
> K'diwa t'nash-veh=my beloved.
> 
> Hinek=bones.
> 
> Ashayam=beloved, a beloved person. 
> 
> Nashaut=hello, hi.


End file.
